


Fear

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Final Battle, Hunters & Hunting, Logic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 98: Mail/email.   The final battle commences with the demon.  Bobby and Dean try to find where Sam and John disappear to - do John and Sam manage to remain together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only.
> 
> Warning: Commencing the re-write of the S2 finale...

“What the motherfucking hell-“ 

Sam comes swimming back to consciousness to the sound of his father swearing a blue streak, and bolts upright, even though it hurts like all fuck and he knows better than to sit up like that before he’s evaluated how badly he may or may not be hurt. John never cusses like that, and it can only mean that something is hellaciously, gravely wrong, and the way he’s feeling is backing it up. He doesn’t recognize the surroundings.

“Dad.”

“Sammy-“

“What the HELL,” Sam says, putting two and two together with some vague memories, the lingering scent of sulfur in the air, and his dad speaks, just two grim words.

“The demon.”

“Figure out where we are,” he asks gruffly, and John gives him a hand standing up. Sam’s proud to only waver for a moment or two, and they head out. The town is deserted, and it’s not a good sign. But he’s got Dad with him. Sam just lets himself think, knowing it’ll help him from fixating on anything mentally that the fucking demon might pick up on, though apparently it knew exactly where they were somehow.

“Why us,” John says bitterly, and Sam doesn’t feel any resentment, knows what the man is thinking. Somewhere Dean is out there panicking, trying to figure out to do, since his family’s been ripped from them – for all they know the damn demon tried to frame him, murdered everyone in the diner.

And then it hits him, one of those moments of clear, bell-like insight.

“Because it was counting on us fighting,” he says quietly, and John whips around to look at his son. “It thought we’d fight, instead of doing the job, that it’d take us down easy, Dad.”

John gives him a devil’s grin. “Made a big mistake there. Leaving me with my boy,” he says. “It’ll just piss Dean into some massive action, both of us gone.”

That’s a better thought than Dean in a jail cell, covered in blood, or worse, dead. And likely far, far more accurate, too. They head on out, commander and first officer, firm in their training, firm in their belief in one another, steadfastly understanding that they’ll figure out a way out of this. They’ve wandered for a while, when Sam spots Andy. He grabs his father, holding a finger to his lips, and damnit, he wishes they’d briefed Dad better on that hunt, because this is a fucking awkward place to do it. It’s the first thing they realize, that the others in the town are other psychics, as Andy introduces them – and he’s glad as hell to see Ava, though his father’s presence keeps him from showing it. 

And then the attack begins.

***

“Bobby,” Dean moans, and the older man wraps strong arms around the boy, lets him shake for a few minutes. Every instinct in his old hunter’s body is screaming at him to move into action, but this boy, this young man he’s seen grow up from a rough and tumble grade school kid into the honed young man about to fall to pieces in his arms, this boy trusts him, and there’s no way he’s gonna deny the need the kid has right now. Finally, the shaking subsides a little.

“Let’s get inside, boy. Check a few things out, let me grab my bags. We’ll get ‘em back, boy. We’ll get ‘em back.”

They’re inside long enough to ascertain that Bobby doesn’t have anything new, but a quick call to Ash reveals that he does, and then Bobby’s out, bags in hand, slinging them into the backseat of the Impala. They alternate the driving, two hours on, two hours off, keeping alert and aware, making sure they’ve made the pit stops and are eating, at least as much as Dean can stomach, because his belly’s got a permanent cramp in it, a ball of fear wound around his spine and curling into his toes, reaching up and choking him when it starts feeling restless.

He’s driving when they roll up on the Roadhouse, and that ball of fear reaches out and practically shuts his brain down, because the Roadhouse is nothing but a smoking pile of ashes. He and Bobby step out, boots sounding loud on the asphalt, trying not to choke on the smoky atmosphere, sift through the remains. It’s just a job, something they’ve been trained to do, and Dean’s the one to find the last bit of Ash, with an email print out clutched in his hand – protected by god knows what. There’s no sign of Ellen.

And then he goes to his knees, visions of a bell strong in his head, crying out what he’s seeing as Bobby’s dragging him towards the safety of the Impala.

***

They’re exhausted, Sam’s watching John rub at his chest uncomfortably, wonders if his father took more of a blow from Lily than they thought, but he seems fine, so… John puts a strong hand on Sam’s shoulder, telling him to rest, and the boy turns his attention back to the salt line, thickening it, because they’re too tired, they’ve got to rest. But there’s safety first, and he makes sure Dad’s got one of the knives, and the approval on his father’s face is the only thing that lets him rest.

He wasn’t expecting that everything he learned wouldn’t be enough, when he comes face to face with the Demon in his dreams. It was all supposed to protect him from this, god… He pleads with the damn thing to let his father go, telling the fucking thing he’d play the game, leaving the thought locked in the back of his head that if maybe he could get his father out of danger, he could finish this. 

When he wakes, Dad’s gone. 

His heart is absolutely cold. He’s here. He’s alone. It’s the worst of his fucking fears, and his mind is absolutely reeling with the knowledge that his mother KNEW the fucking demon, and he wonders how his Dad missed that one in all the digging, all the research, how Pastor Jim would have missed it when they buried her.

And then the thoughts stop, as Ava breaks the salt line, and the demon appears.

***  
Johns blacking out, and goes to his knees, knocking his head hard against what must be a wall. And then the wall gives way, and he hears the horrified exclamation, the terror in Missouri’s voice.

“John Winchester! Where are the boys!”

All he can do is shake his head mutely, clutching at his chest, and the woman goes pale, and is dialing her phone. His chest is on fire, sweat pouring off of his face, and he can’t breathe. He’s listening to her questions, which he can’t seem to answer, can’t seem to think through the massive pain in his chest, and he passes out cold just as his field of vision fills with the flashing lights of an ambulance.

***

Dean’s silent, won’t let Bobby drive as they race towards Cold Oak, he’s got to get his family back, he’s desperate and part of him is dying inside, and all of this is gonna end right here, if it’s the last thing he does. He’s lived his whole fucking life under the damn thing’s thumb, and it up and steals Sam and his father away? Fuck, no. It ends, and it ends here. It’s on repeat, searing into his soul like the image of the twin towers they saw on television over and over again did when they fell six years ago. And then they’re pulling up to Sam, who’s doubled over, panting, but on his feet and fine. Thank God, he thinks, gunning it closer, and then it hits him. Where the hell is John. He gets a grip, skidding the car to a halt, and runs to Sam.

And then the unthinkable happens. The kid on the ground surges up, knife in hand, and then it’s all slow motion, the red blood, Sam falling to his knees, falling into Dean’s arms, Bobby taking off after the kid.

“Sam. Don’t leave me, Sammy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Sarah McLachlan - Fear


End file.
